


Back in His Bed

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 05:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: No one controls James Potter, not even Lily Evans. He doesn't take demands from anybody and she has no plans to remain his mistress. An ultimatum was given and a secret revealed but can they overcome their obstacles to at least agree on love?





	Back in His Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**A/N:** Hi, I'm new, I'm Sasha and ....I dunno, but I'm posting another ficcy up! 

**Back in his Bed**

_Chapter 1: False Pretences_

Lily Evans looked up at the mansion with a feeling of foreboding. She really didn’t want to be here, and in all honesty, was dreading it. The lights of the building spilled merrily out, illuminating the finely sculpted yard that surrounded it.

“It’s your last chance to back out,” the friendly voice next to her said, which made her smile a little but she wasn’t in any mood to be happy.

“I don’t think backing out is an option Rourke,” she said before sighing a little. 

Rourke Lombard grimaced a little before holding out his arm. “Then let’s get this show on the road. Your ex wouldn’t know what hit him.”

“Let’s hope so darling,” Lily replied as she took in a breath and began to lead the way up the path.

Rourke chuckled, “Alana was laughing when I left you know; my wife has no sympathy for me when I get dressed up like a penguin.”

“I expect my cousin would find the situation funny, since she practically runs from fancy dresses herself,” Lily commented wryly. “However I do have to thank her for loaning you to be my date for the evening. I wouldn’t be able to survive it any other way.” 

“Not a problem,” he said grinning, showing his white teeth off to perfection. “My dashing good looks will be your barrier.” He said gallantly and without modesty.

Lily laughed, but she had to admit her cousin chose well when finding her mate. Good looks, humour and brains all rolled up into one. It was a good thing she was in love with someone else or she’d be interested. 

The thought caused her a pang of sadness. She really didn’t want to be here and in fact would prefer to be a little more than a million miles away but the fact of the matter was she had made a promise. A promise that she couldn’t back out of no matter what, because it was more than just her word, it was her pride too. She was going to hold her head up high and show everyone that she could be in the same room as him without a care in the world.

Lily sighed, even if that hadn’t been her plan Angela Potter was not a woman to be messed with, she had only smiled at Lily when she’d tried to beg off; apparently she didn’t think her being in the same room as her son would be awkward when only two weeks ago they’d broken up.

Or rather, _she_ left him. Angela knew that of course and she probably knew that her anniversary party wouldn’t be the best place for Lily to be but being the grand woman she is—or the woman who didn’t want anyone else for her son—she tutted away Lily’s apology of turning down the invitation of which she would have gone to with her son.

The woman simply said not to worry and to come either alone or with a date.

Ha! Hardly, there was no way in hell she was showing up alone and the chance that she would arrive with boyfriend so soon after her soul was shattered was laughable. 

Thank God for family though.

But knowing him, she wouldn’t be received well. Their parting was nothing short of a battle. Well technically a one sided battle since her ultimatum had been received with quiet distaste.

He hadn’t even raised his voice… hadn't even asked her to repeat what she'd said. He'd simply given the James Potter acceptance, a half shrug, the calm, unruffled approach he took to all matters of unimportance. And apparently to them.

Them. What a horrible little word. Them, just "the" with an m tacked on at the end.

Them.

But them in his point of view, the terms of James Potter and Lily Evans meant only one thing — sex. Hot, hungry, insatiable sex.

Just thinking of it — James — her body ached inwardly, the terrible craving still there, beneath the surface, her emotions still so volatile.

Any second he would appear and because she had no form of defence for her feelings she was half afraid that she would just run away at a glance.

But no, she was made out of stronger material than that. Her resolve to be worth something was strong because _mistress_ was an ugly term and she wasn’t going to be that in reference to James Potter.

Highest NEWTS achiever by a girl in her year, graduated top of her class as Valedictorian and Head Girl, so there was no way she was going to let a man get the better of her.  

None.

Then …

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The familiar tone sent icy prickles rippling down Lily’s spine as they entered the hall. _James._

She stiffened helplessly, the hair rising on her nape. Slowly she turned toward the voice, her body hot and then cold and hot again. From the beginning she'd always been aware of James as pure energy, a life force—one that completely overwhelmed her own. And then she saw him. He was looking ferocious standing their in the middle of the staircase.

“James,” She said with a nod of her head. She was going to be polite if it killed her. A squeeze on her hand indicated what she had forgotten at seeing him. “Err this is Rourke Lombard, my cou—” she said but Rourke interrupted and she looked at him.

“Call me Rourke, nice to meet you,” he said pleasantly and Lily could only wonder what on earth the man was doing. She’d known him a long time, worked at the Ministry with him, introduced him to her cousin and yet she was still unable to read his expressions.

James didn’t move…didn’t bother with answer. His gaze was still on Lily. “I asked you a question.”

Clearing her throat Lily said, “Your mother invited me.”

“That is of no consequence since it occurred _before_. Now I think you,” he said and flicked a glance at Rourke, “And your _friend_ should leave.” He said his tone less than inflicting of his anger and the implication he made had her going beet red. He actually thought Rourke was her…lover.

“She re-invited me last week,” she told him haughtily and he scowled. 

“Well I don’t want you here. Leave.”  He said but before she could come up with a witty—or more importantly—a manageable reply Angela Potter breezed into the room.

“Lily dear, its good of you to come,” She said pulling her into a hug then took a glance at Rourke. “And you must introduce me to your young man.” 

She was all smiles and Lily felt a pang of guilt, it was one thing to let James continue thinking that he was her lover but it was another to lie to his mother. Angela meant a lot to her and she was not going to alienate the other woman. 

“His name is Rourke Lombard, Angie but he’s n—,” She said but Angela caught the panic look on her face and cut her off.

“Of course, he’s not sure if he’s welcome, don’t worry I assure you I’m fine with having the both of you here.” She said and hugged her again. “Cousin?” she whispered.

Startled Lily looked at her. Rourke though who was close enough to hear grinned, “Cousin-in-law.” He whispered. 

Angela laughed. “Good.” And before she led them through to the hall whispered again, “things will work themselves out dear.”

Lily just stared at the other woman wearily; it must be the best feeling in the world that—being optimistic.

Her hand involuntarily fell to her lower abdomen, touching it briefly before letting it flutter away. 

Optimism was great and all but it wasn’t something she herself could ever indulge in if she wanted to shield what she loved.

** … **

James felt his ire rise. The sight of her walking through the doorway had filled him with quiet fury at her audacity.

How dare she show her face here? And he thought, almost snorting with disgust, with a pretty boy no less. James wasn’t about to question just where she found that smiling son of a bitch but he wanted them gone.

This was no place for her and her new lover. She should damn well know that. Never mind that his mother was encouraging her, she should know better than to cross him. 

She was the one who left _him_ , so her rights no longer mattered to him.

…

Lily sensed more than saw the fury etched on James’ face and though she knew that rightfully that emotion belonged to her she wasn’t in the mood to contest it.

 

Angie put a comforting hand on her shoulder before calling out to her son. “James,” she said as she began to draw Lily forward. “Why don’t you find out what’s keeping your lady friend?” 

Lily stumbled slightly missing a step but Rourke, swearing colourfully under his breath, braced her and they all continued forward. The pit of her stomach twisted and she felt close to throwing up.

And as the cold chill worked its way into her soul, Lily couldn’t help but feel strength in her resolve to protect what was hers from a man who threw away the emotions that people tried give him.

And she had tried, however her downfall was hoping that he might have wanted to give those same feelings in return.

…

James angrily knocked on the door of one of the many guest rooms in his mother’s house, before entering without consent.

“Oh darling,” Fiona Patrick faintly purred before she turned to walk towards him with catlike grace. “I was just getting ready to come down” she said placing her hand against his chest.

James wasn’t in the mood for any touchy feely moments. Taking her hand he moved it away from him and placed it at her side, gently. Alienating her didn’t seem like the best option since tonight held _other_ communication for them.

His goal tonight had been to initiate himself back into the world of the living. He’d already wasted too much time thinking about his last relationship that should have been over a long time ago.

However wanting to end and needing to end it and fallen very far from each other. That is until she presented her ultimatum to him. And of course _that_ made it all the easier to place his decision because _nobody_ demands anything from James Potter.

“Let’s go, my mother will be serving dinner soon.” He said but his mind flashed back to when she had come…when she had dared to enter his vicinity at all let alone when he was least expecting her.

Her audacity knew no bounds, but one thing was for sure, he wasn’t about to let her presence bother him or sway him from living his life the way he had before she had entered the picture.

“Of course,” she said compliantly and they both left the room to descend the stairs to the hall.

…

“You still haven’t answered my question.” The voice said from the shadows and spinning around Lily held in a shocked breath.

She had thought she was alone on the terrace, she should have known better. Leaning on the banister she rubbed her arms against the sudden chill she felt.

“What do you want with me James?” she asked and was proud of the way her voice held firm, even while she was hurting.

She’d been staying as far away from him as she could but since mutual friends were there, avoidance was very difficult for her to do.

“I want to know what you are doing here, in my life when you more than suggested that it was the last place you wanted to be.”

Lily swallowed; she was not going to let him what was left of her life. “Your mother is very important to me; I didn’t want her to think I was punishing her even though she had nothing to do with our break up.”

Silence followed her words and she looked up to meet his gaze, which were cold and unflinching.

“You need to work on your word choice there love,” he said maliciously. “But of course, you shouldn’t care what my mother thinks; she has after all known all the women I’ve ever seen. You, my dear are just one of the many. Nothing special.”

His words hit more painfully than anything she’d ever felt before. It was alls he could do not to break down a cry. With her hormones acting up, it was hard.

Taking a few breaths to calm down she answered, “Then what are you doing here talking to me?” But her voice was still far too shaky for it to sound as if she didn’t car for his words. “You should be with the other one of your _many_ women.” She said and was proud when her steady voice dripped with sarcasm.

“Careful darling, you almost sound jealous,” he said coldly. “You wouldn’t want to drive off your boy toy so early if he heard you, now would you?”

“Now who sounds jealous, _darling_?” Lily retorted. “Rourke is far more loyal and trusting that you ever was or will be. I have nothing, do you hear me, _nothing_ to fear where he is concerned.”

Lily stood there as he took in her words, and then before she knew it he was there, in front of her, crowding her against the hard concrete of the banister.

“And I suppose, the loyalty of a dog is more important than passion for you, isn’t it?” he said taking hold of her hands to pin them at her side. 

Trembling Lily could only stare up at him in defiance. 

Bending suddenly his mouth claimed hers, leaving nothing out, leaving no way for her to protest because he, in his all consuming heat knew just how her body responded to him.

And traitorously so, her body began to ache because even though she willed her lips not to move her breasts tightened from the closeness of his body and her stomach ached to be nearer.

Then just as suddenly as the kiss began, he stopped and pushed her away, before turning to leave her standing there alone.

** … **

What the bloody hell had come over him?

He’d seen red when she’d declared so passionately that that damn sex-less pretty boy was more important to her.

Her green eyes had flashed mutinously at him and it was all he could do but not grab her, have his way with her in the dark, not caring who saw them.

He swore; she always had the power to do this. To drive him totally out of him mind, that he didn’t think of the consequences of his actions.

Gritting his teeth, he knew it would be best to forget the whole episode. And with that thought in mind, he went off in search of Fiona because once and for all he was going to get Lily Evans out of his mind. 


End file.
